digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital World (Story)
Digimon World Dawn/Dusk CITY CITY is divided into Light Fang's SunshineCITY and Night Crow's DarkmoonCITY. Each area has an office, plaza, square, and hall named for whichever half of CITY it is in. Each tamer also has a Tamer Home where he or she (in addition to living there) can access his or her farm island and digivolve Digimon. In each version, brainwashes the rival's team and takes over their portion of CITY. "The Final Battle" is one of Koh or Sayo's final quests and consists of an assault on the enemy base. In Dawn, Koh infiltrates DarkmoonCITY and defeats the Chrono Core-possessed , while in Dusk Sayo infiltrates SunshineCITY and defeats the Chrono Core-possessed . During the "The Final Battle" quest, SunshineCITY is inhabited by wild Angemon, Cyberdramon, Diatrymon, Kokatorimon, MetalGreymon (Vaccine), SlashAngemon, and Zudomon in Dusk, while DarkmoonCITY is inhabited by wild , Devidramon, Ebemon, Leomon, Myotismon, Ogremon, Okuwamon, , and Sunflowmon in Dawn. DigiColiseum The DigiColiseum is a floating coliseum located outside of CITY that serves as a place for Light Fang and Night Claw to meet without unsanctioned conflict. The two organizations use it to hold tournaments and Tamer tests, which allow a Tamer to progress in rank by defeating other tamers or teams of Digimon. At the end of the game, a tournament is held which includes Tamers from the Next and Data Squad dimensions, as well. Outside of the tournament arena itself, there are information desks where a Tamer can learn about Wi-Fi or battling, redeem Tamer Points for prizes, or even enter secret passwords for special treasures. Access Glacier is a giant iceberg floating on the surface of Macro Sea. Large pipes connect the two areas, allowing travel between them. In Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, it is connected to West City. |48|185|Ma}} |48|187|Aq}} |54|297|Aq}} |70|4000|Dr|Speed Chip γ}} Chaos Brain The Chaos Brain is 's domain. Chip Forest Highlight Haven Limit Valley Login Mountain is a location. This is where the first quest in Digimon World Dawn takes place. Aquilamon is considered the "boss" of this area. It is the first area in the game with random encounters. In Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, the Login Mountain is located on the north of the MotheBo Continent, and has a DigiShip port named . It is where the Devimon DigiPlate is. Loop Swamp Macro Sea Magnet Mine Palette Amazon Process Factory Proxy Island Resistor Jungle Shadow Abyss \ Sunken Tunnel Sunken Tunnel is a dark, smelly place where only a few species of Digimon live. This is where the first quest in Digimon World Dusk takes place. Raremon is considered the "boss" of this area. It is the first area in the game with random encounters. Task Canyon Thriller Ruins Transfield Transfield is a hidden area with four different environments (mountain, jungle, island, and ruins), as well as a central chaos area that serves as a thoroughfare. It is filled with powerful Digimon of all eight families, most of them at the Mega level, and it serves as the home base of the Gaia Origin, a group of Digimon that are more powerful than any others in the Digital World. After Koh or Sayo defeat the Chrono Core, the Gaia Origin extends them an invitation to duel with them and prove their worth. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Although set in a different universe, most of the areas in this game are using the same name and/or design as those in Digimon World Dawn/Dusk. Old/unmodified areas are not shown here. MotheBo Continent , like the American continents, has a northern continent and a southern continent. DigiBase The is located in the northwestern part of the MotherBoard Continent. It is the base of operations for , , , , , , , and . It has an , a , a , a , and a DigiShip port named . The is connected to Heritage Cape, Patch Prairie and Packet Coast. Heritage Cape is the first place /Kizuna, , Hiroyuki, and Asuka arrive after entering the Digital World. Patch Prairie is a location. Packet Coast is a location. It is near Login Mountain. Login Mountain North Marine is the underwater path between Packet Coast and Loop Swamp. It has the same design as the "Macro Sea". Loop Swamp is a location. Shadow Hell is a location. Label Forest North Cave The underground link between Chip Forest and Palette Amazon. Tamer Town is a city where /Kizuna can buy new items, enter passwords or conduct wireless connection. Palace Laboratory Same design as "Highlight Heaven." Union Room An area inside the Palace Laboratory. Same design as "Sunshine City Union Room." South Cave The underground link between Resistor Jungle, Pixel Desert and Shadow Abyss. Pixel Desert is a location. GraBo Continent is a continent located in a different Server than MotheBo Continent, and as such it is a different world. All the 4 cities on this continent are located in the right middle of 4 different adventure areas. Task Port N is a DigiShip port connected GraBo Cave and Wizard Temple. GraBo Cave is a location. Wizard Temple is a location. East City Located inside the Task Canyon, this is the third city area where higher-class items and farm goods could be bought. South City Located inside the Thriller Ruins, this is a city full of Numemon. Access Glacier West City North City GraBo Marine GraBo Central Risk Factory Same design as "Process Factory." Class Desert Clone Mine Same design as "Magnet Mine" Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red LS-tou Zone The is an area where special beings referred to as Legend-Arms inhabit. Fort Yard Sky Fort Knuckle Coast Roundabout Amazon Dark Tunnel Flower Meadow Skull Iceberg Spider Nest Ruin Papyrus Desert Tokona Coast Tokona Sea Crystal Cave Crystal Mine Crystal Volcano Stealth Valley Lost Space Digital Space See also Category:Locations in Digimon World DS Category:Locations in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Category:Locations in Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Category:Locations in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red